Learning To Fly
by TfpUnicron
Summary: Hi! My name is Katie. And this is my story of how I learned to overcome my problems. And a story of adventure, risk, and Transformers! So, let’s jump right in! Side note: I started this in a different group thing. I just took the documents and published it right off the bat.
1. Change

Another long and boring day at school. A lot of people think that if you have depression you're always sad, but it's more like you're running on empty.

My name is Katie. I have social anxiety, depression, and ADHD. I know my life isn't the worst it could be and that some people have it a lot worse. I've been in the Transformers fandom for a while. If you're a fangirl like me, you can't go a day without daydreaming about your fandom. I basically live in my imagination. Reality can be so boring. No adventure, no risk, it's just boring. My life is repetitive.

As I was sulking on the couch, my dog Blue came up and licked my face. I hugged her tight and buried my face in her scruffy fur.

"How's my scruff muffin?" I said, "Boring sitting in the crate all day huh?"

For a few minutes I just sat there giving her lots of pets while she leaned forward and tried to lick my face.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed, "I gotta feed Charlie!"

I rushed out to the shed and went to the freezer. I pulled out a frozen mouse by the tail. I prefer to feed my snake frozen mice because live mice can actually kill snakes.

I went into the kitchen and put the mouse in the microwave.

After it was done warming up I went into my room where the enclosure was in the corner.

I opened the cage and pulled him out from under a rock.

Charlie is such a boop noodle. He has the cutest puppy face.

I dangled the mouse in front of his head so he could see it.

After a moment he lunged at it and snapped his jaws closed on it and began eating it.

I closed the cage and went over to my dresser. I picked up an Optimus Prime action figure. He didn't transform but it was a good model.

I set it down again and went into the living room.

"Alexa, play Weightless by Marconi Union", I said.

"Weightless, by Marconi Union", it replied.

I settled down on the couch and decided to write some fanfiction.

An hour passed before I heard keys jingling in the lock of the back door. I went and looked and it was my dad, so I went back to the couch.

I sat down again and brushed my curly blonde hair out of my face.

"Hey Katie", he said.

"Hey", I replied.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Any homework?"

"Nope."

"How do you never have homework?"

I shrugged.

He went to the couch to put on a DD game some people are playing on the TV and do his work.

I continued to write until the DD started to annoy me.

I went to my room and turned the TV on in there. I put on Transformers Prime and took Charlie out of his cage and set him in my lap on the bed.

I continued to write while the show was playing in the background.

I looked up to the TV just in time to see one of Starscream's hilarious faces. I smiled and chuckled a bit. Gosh I love TFP.

All of a sudden the lights went out. Usually the electricity would go out for at most a minute when there's not a storm or anything.

But they didn't turn back on.

"Dad?" I called.

No answer.

"Dad!" I called again.

Nothing.

I put Charlie back in his cage and went to the living room.

He wasn't there.

Everything was silent.

It was cloudy outside. There was no wind.

Just silence.

I looked everywhere my dad could be.

Nowhere in the house.

I decided to call him.

I heard his phone ring. I went to the living room. His phone was on the couch where he was sitting earlier.

"Blue?" I called.

The clank of claws against wood approached as she came around the corner.

I went to hug her for comfort. She licked my face.

I was getting really creeped out at this point, and my parents never prank me.

Optimus' words rang through my head.

**The center of the storm is always still.**

Right, of course.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. I calmed my mind and tried to focus.

Blue dropped from under me and I fell.

I looked around for her but she wasn't anywhere.

I went to my room to check on Charlie.

I scowered under every rock in his enclosure.

Nothing.

The deafening silence was creepy.

I could only hear my breathing.

I started to have a panic attack. I sat down on the floor and tried to calm down. I was light headed and it was hard to breathe.

Then everything began to rattle. It started out small, but then it grew.

Earthquakes don't happen in this state. They never happen here! There's not even a fault line!

I ran to the doorway and clutched the frame. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, hoping it would be over soon or it was just a dream.

There was a strange and familiar sound. It sounded like...

A ground bridge opening.

But there's no way it could be. Could it?

Just as I saw the Optimus figure fall from the dresser, I saw a bright green light under me.

Then everything went black.


	2. Transformation

This will take place in TFP. Hopefully I'll keep up with two stories at a time. I don't own TFP or any of the characters, the only thing I own is the story and my OC.

_Comm link_

**Bumblebee's buzzing**

Enjoy!

~~~~~~

I jerked awake into a coughing fit. I rolled over to stomach and kept my eyes closed. I was exhausted and my energy was drained.

I rolled back over and clutched my stomach. Everything was sore and I felt strange.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

"Maybe", I answered, keeping my eyes closed, "What happened?"

"We found you in a cave in Scotland. It looked like you'd been there for a while", answered the voice.

"Wait, what?" I said, very puzzled.

I pushed my self up on my elbows and clutched my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Ratchet was by my side.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SCRAPLETS!" I shouted as I scrambled back.

I fell off the other side of the table or whatever it was. I stood up abruptly and stumbled back.

I fell again and into a cramped space. I tried to push myself out but I was stuck.

"I'm stuck", I said.

Ratchet walked over and pulled me out.

I stumbled backwards and fell on my back.

I stood up trying to keep my balance this time.

I looked down at my hands, well, they were supposed to be my hands.

I looked at my entire body. I was Cybertronian.

I was super sleek and streamline. My plating was quite pointy with most of the points pointing down. I assumed I was about the same size as Arcee. I was a pretty leaf green and soft yellow.

The Predacon symbol was on my chest.

"Oh son of a space barnacle on a scraplet", I whispered to myself as I clutched my head.

"You okay?" a voice said from the railing, I recognized it as Jack.

"Nope", I answered, "Last thing I remember is I was sitting at home, then there was an earthquake which never happens in my area then I wake up as a fragging Predacon in Transformers Prime. No need to worry, I'm probably just dreaming but that doesn't explain the earthquake!"

I started to have a panic attack. Apparently I still had my anxiety.

I paced as I muttered to myself.

"This isn't a dream", Raf said, "This is real."

"All of this seems like a fanfiction I'd write", I said.

"Explain what happened before you got here", said Ratchet.

"Well", I said, "I had just gotten home from school, I fed my snake, then the electricity went out and my dad disappeared then my pets disappeared, then there was an earthquake which never happens in my state, then I saw a green light under me and then everything went black and I wake up here."

"So...what you're saying is that you were human?" asked Raf.

"Pretty much", I said as I shrugged, "Where is everyone else?"

"Miko has detention, again, Bulkhead's waiting on her, and the rest of the bots are still looking through those caves where they found you", answered Jack.

"Are we ignoring the fact that she thinks she was human and she seems to already know who we are and knows that there are others?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'm just as confused and surprised as you are, Ratchet", I said, "Hmm, I could be in another dimension, and the ground bridge could've malfunctioned and brought me here. That's really the only explanation I have right now. Wait, what happened last time with the Decepticons?"

"Well, Starscream sided with MECH and he damaged Bumblebee's T-cog", Jack answered.

"Okay, so I'm in season two", I muttered to myself, "It might be best if I just leave. I could ruin the timeline and things could end up worse."

Just as I said that we heard honking from the tunnel. It was Bulkhead with Miko.

"...And that means we have to make sure you go to school not jail!" said Bulkhead after he let her out and transformed.

I pointed at Jack silently already knowing his line coming up.

"Uh oh, what'd you do?" Jack said.

"Well, seems like the timeline's already messed up. That dialogue should've happened in season one before you knew Megatron was still alive", I said as Miko ran up to me.

"Hya! I'm-", Miko started to say.

"Miko, yes yes I know who you are", I said cutting her off, "Hm, I better come up with a Cybertronian name."

Miko and Bulkhead looked very confused.

"She thinks she was human before she woke up", said Ratchet.

"I don't think, Ratchet, I know", I said, "Even if I was messed up in the head I wouldn't know all your names and what you're going to say next. That pretty much defies logic."

"You know what, she makes a pretty good point", said Jack.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'm still very confused", Miko said.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are", I said.

Just as I said that we heard Optimus come in on the comm.

"_Ratchet, we've searched throughout the entire cave. We found nothing else. Bridge us back_", said Optimus.

Ratchet opened up the ground in response.

I braced myself as the ground bridge opened. I've always imagined what he was like. I'd imagine he would have a presence, maybe even a calming presence. I didn't know what to expect.

And stepping through first was Bumblebee, then Arcee.

Then, the one, the only, Optimus Prime.

~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Sleep well and don't let the scraplets bite!


	3. Beginning

He definitely has a presence. A presence that made me want to obey his every command. It made me want to follow him to the end of time. A presence that made me think that everything would be alright, that we'll get through whatever we have to.

"Holy scrap", I whispered to myself as Optimus approached.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Uh, well, you see...it's...it's not...", I said, "it's not a Cybertronian name."

I couldn't decide wether I was fangirling or panicking.

"I was human but somehow", I tried to explain, "there was an earthquake and I wake up here. As a Predacon."

"I don't understand", Optimus said.

"Me neither", I said, "Anyway, my name is Katie."

"It is best you remain under our watch, Katie. Until we can figure out how you became a Predacon", Optimus said.

_Yesssssssss_ I thought, trying not to squeal.

"Wait, explain again how you got here. I'm confused", said Arcee. I just now realized how similar we looked.

"The only explanation I have right now is that I'm from another dimension", I said.

"We know how that is", Miko jumped in.

"And in my dimension you're all in a TV show called Transformers Prime. It's my favorite. There are also movies, comics, and other shows."

"**So you know the future?**" Bumblebee asked. I was screaming internally because I can understand Bee!

"Well, sort of. I don't want to mess up the timeline but it already seems messed up", I responded.

I then realized that there is one bot missing.

"Do you know who Smokescreen is?" I asked.

"Nope", said Bulkhead.

"Why? Is he important?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, but he can get annoying. So prepare for his bickering", I said.

"As if we need anymore noise in here", Ratchet grumbled glaring at Miko.

_This is going to be great _I thought happily. I am going to spend possibly the rest of my life in my favorite Transformers universe as a fragging Predacon! I let out a small squeak when I realized I might have to learn to fly. I can't wait to get started.


	4. Flying

**Sorry about how short the last was. I know this story has been really slow but I promise I'm getting back to it. My motivation for, well, everything has been lacking off. Anyway, enjoy!**

I've been put into training with Arcee. She can kick some tail pipe I can tell you that! She's been sharing her techniques with me since we're about the same in size and build.

"Alright", Arcee said, "keep in mind that this is just for self defense in case any 'Cons get their hands on you. Optimus didn't want to put too much pressure on you since you're still young."

"Got it", I replied.

"Then let's get started", she said, "we'll start with the basics; weapons, and you need to learn how to transform."

My spark started beating faster. I was a little nervous. I wondered how it would feel, if I could feel it at all.

"Just close your eyes, and kind of will yourself to transform", Arcee said, "It's one of those things that's so simple you can't explain it."

I did what she said. Surprisingly, it didn't take long. I felt my body shift, twist, move, and click. My senses paused. For a moment I couldn't feel a thing. I opened my optics and I felt totally different.

I crossed my eyes to look at my snout. It was like a parrot beak but with teeth sharper than kitchen knives. My neck was long and slender. I twisted around to look at my body. My plating was arranged like scales. I realized I had wings. I spread them to their full length and gawked at their size.

_So _I thought _I do need to learn to fly._

I waved my tail around and brought it to my face to look at the end. It was green and shaped like a flower bud or teardrop. I walked around in a circle to get used to walking on all fours.

I tried to say "Wow" but what came out was a cross between a purr and a soft howl. I tested my new voice in different sounds.

"Okay", said Arcee, "transform again."

This time I didn't have to think about it. I just _did it. _No thinking involved.

"Awesome", I said after I fully transformed.

"Now do the same but direct the command to your servo, whichever you choose."

Again, didn't have to think. I went with my right, and what came out was a blade running along my forearm that stopped at my knuckles in a point. I assumed it would be good for punching. I tried my left arm and that transformed into a gun that glowed purple underneath the plating.

"Great", said Arcee, "now let's test those wings."

We went to the top of the rock formation that enclosed the base. The sun was starting to set. I stared at it while it was waiting for me to fly to it.

I transformed and spread my wings. I slowly walked to edge and let my claws curl around it while I stretched towards the sun.

I pushed off and tucked my legs under me. I closed my eyes and hoped I didn't fall. I opened them and found myself gliding. I gave my wings a few flaps and flew faster.

My spark pounded in my chest.

This is what I was meant to do.

In my previous dimension I never had this feeling. The only time I had a feeling of pride was when I was listening music, but it's nothing compared to this.

This is _freedom. _

This is _me._

I roared with pride as I tucked into a dive. I shot back up and felt heat inside of my chest and it bubbled up until I opened my mouth and let it blast into the sky. It traveled for a moment before it exploded like purple fireworks.

This is _power._

I'm not ashamed to admit I have a bit of evil in me. That part of me craves power to make a difference because I never really could.

I had high hopes when I was young, then when I was introduced to problems that have been there for generations I lost all that hope. And school didn't help; it just made me feel like the only thing I knew how to do was follow orders.

I banked left to get back to base. I lifted up as I neared the edge, but I hadn't figured out how to slow down.

I skidded and toppled over. Without willing myself to I transformed as I rolled.

"That was great!" I exclaimed as I sat up, "I've never felt like that before, I mean it was like...i-i-i-it was amazing! I've always wanted to fly and I just did!" I jumped up and cheered. A sudden wave of lightheadedness washed over me and I was forced to sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked, kneeling beside me.

"A bit lightheaded", I responded, "I guess I was just a bit too excited."

"Better get Ratchet to check you out."

"Great, my first visit to the doctor of doom."

"Oh he's not that bad", said Arcee as she helped me up.

By the time we got to the med-bay I was so lightheaded I was having to lean on Arcee for balance.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as we walked in.

"Dunno", I muttered.

"She was practicing flying but when she landed she got lightheaded", Arcee said, " and it's getting worse."

Darkness circled my vision as Ratchet guided me to the table. My audio receptors cut out when Ratchet said something to me. The darkness won before I could get to the table.


	5. Meeting

The first thing I saw was a rusty orange sky. Distant sounds were faint like a figure far away in a heatwave.

_Where am I? _I thought.

The sounds became clear.

Explosions.

Shouting.

Screaming.

Fire.

Terror.

I sat up abruptly and looked around.

I was on Cybertron.

War raging all around me in a rusted environment.

A Decepticon ran towards me and I ducked out of the way of his path.

I looked at my hands. I was human again.

An Autobot stepped on me.

I tickling sensation revirberated in me. I passed right through the bot's leg.

"What slag is going on?!" I shouted hoping someone would hear me.

"They cannot see, hear, or touch you because you are not really here", a voice answered.

I whirled around to see a tall, silver bot with a blue glowing undertone. He was taller than Optimus and Megatron combined.

"Who are you?" I shouted up to him.

"No need to shout", he said, "I can hear you just fine."

"Oh, sorry", I said.

His voice held a similar chilling sensation as Optimus but not as deep.

"I brought you here to inform you that my enemy, Unicorn, is returning", he said.

"Your enemy?" I asked.

He nodded.

It clicked. I was in the presence of _Primus._

Mother. Fragging. PRIMUS.

"Primus?!?!"

I saw him wince when I shouted.

"Sorry", I said shyly, "again."

"It is quite alright", said Primus, "I understand the shock."

My head pounded with anxiety. If meeting random people was hard enough, you couldn't imagine what it's like meeting Primus.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"You have watched the entire show, correct?"

"Yes."

"Than you know that Unicron returns, and Optimus Prime stops him with the Matrix of Leadership. But in reality, one Prime is not enough."

"So you need another Prime", I said.

"Correct", he said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I have watched you closely", he said as he waved his left servo. A glowing mist seeped out of his plating and formed a square in the air, then images appeared. They were my memories.

"I have seen your triumphs and your hardships."

The images shifted into an image with me riding a horse while holding up a blue ribbon, then went to me crying while hugging an old grey horse. I teared up at that memory. It was the first time I won first place but after that I learned that my favorite lesson horse was being put to sleep.

"I have seen your passion for Cybertron grow over the years", he continued.

The memories went to me organizing action figures and crying in front of the TV while hugging a pillow with Bumblebee's face on it.

"I've seen how selfless you can be."

It went to me offering goldfish to a skinny stray dog.

"You have all the traits to make a good Prime."

My world went still. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

_Is he saying that I'm becoming a Prime? _I thought.

"It is your choice to make. Become a Prime and defeat Unicron or you can go back to your old life and it will be like this never happened."

"I-I-I don't know."

"I will give you time if you need it, but keep in mind that time will not be on our side in the future", he said as the mist seeped back under his plating.

"I'd like more time", I said, "please."

"Very well."

My vision went white and the sounds of the war evaporated.

~~~~~~~~~~

A light moving back and forth across my vision brought my senses to life. I blinked a few times and groaned.

"That's it", Ratchet said, "follow the light. She's waking up."

"Get that light outta my face, Ratch", I said groggily, "ya blinding me."

He clicked it off and sat me up.

"Vitals steady", said Ratchet.

I rubbed my helm and groaned.

"You alright, kid?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think", I responded.

"You were unconscious for a while", Ratchet said, "I don't know what caused you to suddenly black out."

"How long?" I asked.

"A week", he said.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down", he said, "I'm not finished. You muttered some strange stuff every now and then."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Well, one time you said 'I'm becoming a Prime'", Ratchet said.

"That would be logical", I said, "since, uh... I kinda met Primus."

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean, Katie?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know if it was just a dream or if it was for real, but he said that Unicron would return and I would have to become a Prime to help you stop him."

"**Unicron?**" Bumblebee said, "**As in that evil being that Primus banished?**"

"That doesn't sound good", Jack said from above.

"No, it does not", said Optimus.

Ratchet finished his scan and let me off the table.

Whatever I had to do to save Earth, if I decided to, it would be something that determined who I was. And I was not prepared.


	6. Conversation

It's been a week since that whole episode with Primus, and I've been giving it a lot of thought.

Being a Prime takes a lot of responsibility. I admit that I'm not ready to go back to my dimension. I don't think I ever will to be honest. The expectations of school are just too much, the expectations of being a Prime however...

If I go back to my dimension than I might forget all of this and I really don't want to. With team Prime, I can be myself. I feel like I stand for something, and they need me. But I know that in time, I'll miss being normal. I'm not sure how long I have until I have to make up my mind.

I've just been pacing around the halls of the base when Miko came up to me.

"So, I gotta know", she said, "What did he look like?"

"Who? Primus?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"He was _really _tall. He was silver like chrome and it looked like he was glowing underneath his plating. And he had some kind of glowing mist that seeped from his hands. Not as deep of a voice as Optimus."

"Same personality?" she asked.

"Eh, he was a little different than Optimus", I answered.

"How so?"

"Umm...dunno. It's hard to explain. He's just as serious but not the same chilling sensation as Optimus."

"Ah", she said, "What do you transform into?"

"A kind of dragon-looking thing", I said. I transformed and struck a pose with my wings spread out, my head held high, and my tail curling up. I trotted around in a circle so she could get a good look.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed.

I transformed again back into my bipedal mode and we talked a bit more.

We talked for what seemed like hours while walking around. We laughed at each other's jokes and told funny stories. She distracted me from the troubles from the past week. We did the impressions of some of the 'Cons and Miko's impression of Starscream is glorious. I never had this in high school. I was always that lonely quiet kid at the back of the class that never talked. I hadn't had this kind of conversation in years, this conversation flowed from one topic to another and never stopped. I just kind of separated from my friends over time. I started to feel like me again. The "me" before my parents became helicopter parents. Before I started to see the world from a different angle. Before my depression and anxiety became apparent. Before I felt lost.

"You okay?" Miko asked.

"Yeah", I said, "I just haven't had this in a while. When I reached high school, my parents became helicopter parents and I just pushed everyone away because I had to talk to them to get to know them and I didn't have any excitement. It just wasn't me. My parents said they didn't want me to get all A's, that they wanted me not to fail yet I was passing all my classes and they yelled at me every night. I was scared of them. I don't understand why they couldn't see the pain they were causing to their own daughter."

I looked down at Miko to see worry and sympathy in her eyes.

"Um, s-sorry for ranting like that it-it feels good to get it off my chest and actively talk to someone about", I stuttered, "but I'm fine now. I have a purpose and I'll be on an adventure soon."

"I kind of felt the same way", she said, "My life was quite boring. Nothing ever happened. I wanted something new, which is why I transferred to Jasper. And then I met the bots and I've never felt more alive."

It was astonishing how alike we are.

The sound of foot steps interrupted our conversation as Arcee came up to us.

"I'm going on recon with Jack if you want to come, Katie", said Arcee.

"Sure", I responded, "be nice to get out the base for a bit. Can Miko come too?"

"Recon's usually boring", Miko said, "I'll sit this one out."

"Kay then, suit yourself", I said. I followed Arcee through the halls and into the main chamber where Ratchet was readying the ground bridge with Jack not too far away. You might say that I can just ask Ratchet if I can go out for a fly but my social anxiety says "NOPE".

_Wait _I thought _if Jack is coming and this is recon than...uh oh. I hope it isn't what I think it is! I'm not ready!_

The ground bridge opened up and Arcee nodded toward it, indicating to follow her. The ground bridge was _mesmerizing _in reality. Bright green streaks of light with blue, red, and silver swirled together in a funnel leading to nothing in particular.

My first mission. This was going to be great.


	7. Mission

**Sorry for not updating any stories lately. I've been stressed about my cat and family business.**

~~~~~

My spark rate sped up and I was getting anxious. When the kids first went through the bridge they were obviously unsettled, but they're organic so it's different on them.

I stepped onto the white path inside the bridge. It felt a little tingly and warm. I reached out to touch the side and it felt the same. It was like a gentle stream in a remote forest with the birds and insects making all the noise of a theme park.

It seemed to go on and on in an endless tunnel of light. Then the space in front of me swirled open into bright forest. I stepped off the path and onto soft ground. A tingling sensation flowed through me then vanished. I looked back to the ground bridge to see it close.

It was really sunny and the forest was alive with noise. When we first meet Airachnid the setting was a cloudy day in a dark forest; completely opposite of this. And there had been no cliffs, I saw one through the trees about a hundred yards off. Jack and I followed Arcee as she headed to the cliff while she waved around a handheld device that detected energon (I think, I could be wrong).

"What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Ratchet picked up an energon signal so we're checking it out", Arcee replied, "No sign of Decepticon activity yet."

"That's good, right?" I said.

"Never know with 'Cons", said Jack.

There was cave opening in the face of the cliff, covered by an overhang riddled with stalactites.

"Hm, foreboding", I joked.

"So what happens?" Jack asked me, "Or was this not shown?"

"I don't think this was ever a setting", I replied, "I don't know what's gonna happen."

Although, I could see dark heavy clouds creeping toward us from above the cliff.

"Well...", I said, "I guess we'll see."

We all walked in together. It was cool and damp. Our footsteps echoed. Everything you would expect in a cave. The tunnel narrowed and me and Arcee were forced to bend down further and further. Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. Jack's breathing could be heard clearly from anywhere. Miko would love the acoustics of this cavern.

"I won't be afraid", I sang, "if my spirit fades. 'Cause when I see your face I know that I am safe."

My voice echoed perfectly, making a soothing sensation.

"Hey, that's pretty good", said Jack.

"Thanks", I said, "usually it's not that good but there's perfect acoustics."

"Katie, are you alright with splitting up?" Arcee asked.

"I guess", I shrugged.

"Alright, Jack and I will go this way and you go that way", Arcee gestured to the tunnels.

I nodded and went my direction. I hadn't realized how dark it was in here; my optics adjusted so I could see clearly.

There was a soft, cool breeze moving ever so lightly through the cavern. It was chilly but it didn't really affect me.

There wasn't much in the cave besides creepy-crawlies; a few caverns with swarms of bats, freaky spiders that look like hair clips, glow-in-the-dark worms hanging from the ceiling, all that freakiness. I'm pretty chill when it comes to all things that are freaky and skitter around, but the worms...yeesh.

The tunnel circled back to connect to itself and then led right back to the main cavern. I waited for Arcee and Jack to come back. Luckily it didn't take too long.

"Find anything?" Arcee asked.

"I don't suppose creepy-crawlies and glow-in-the-dark worms count", I said jokingly holding up a cave spider on my servo.

"Nope", Jack said hiding behind Arcee's pede.

I chuckled and flicked the spider off my servo.

I followed them back outside to find the clouds bubbling up with thunder. I bumped into Arcee, wondering why she had stopped suddenly and why she was in a defensive stance. I looked around her to see what caused the tension.

_Vehicons._

There were three. None of the main Decepticons though.

"Uh oh", I mumbled. I took a defensive stance as well, more of out of instinct and fear rather than remembering from training.

"Think you can take one?" Arcee whispered.

"Maybe?" I said uncertain.

She readied her blades as Jack hid.

This was happening. My first fight. I had always felt ready to fight when I was angry at anyone in my previous dimension. I thought I would be able to control my emotions in a fight: hold on to fear to keep you alert and ready to dodge, use anger to keep you in the fight. Right now, fear was the only thing I felt. I couldn't find any anger. I looked at these Vehicons and couldn't be angry at them. They might be clones, but they were in this war as much as any of us.

_I'm in this war now too_, I thought with dread.

Arcee launched herself at two of the Vehicons, leaving one for me I guessed.

I hesitated for a second before I ran toward the third. I landed a few punches before he easily overpowered me. I traded him a few more and blocked some of his. I brought out my blades and started swiping. He grabbed my shoulders and launched me with a push of his pede. I decided to try something else.

I transformed and ran at him, leaping onto his torso. Something clicked in my mind. My mind went clear: not in a calm peaceful way, but an empty, cold, damp, and wild way.

I bit into his shoulder dangerously close to his neck and clawed his chest. He yelped and tried to grab me. I moved out of the way of his servos and crawled over him, gripping with my claws. I bit onto his arm from behind, biting down harder and harder until I heard a loud _crunch_. He yowled in pain. I felt liquid oozing from his wounds, it was warm and energized.

I whirled around to his front, leapt onto him, and knocked him down.

His optics went _green _and he stuttered an agonizing groan, then his optics faded and he went limp.

An overpowering rush of satisfaction surged through me. That empty feeling in my mind vanished and I realized what I had done. I silently scanned his vitals.

Gone.

I saw my tail imbedded in his chest. I pulled it out and inspected it. It had split in four ways, revealing a smaller cream color tip broken apart to replicate barbs and glowing green underneath.

I looked back to the Vehicon's empty, lifeless optics. It felt like all my insides had been pulled out through my throat and only my plating remained like the shed exoskeleton of a bug with a boulder laying in my torso with the wind of a crisp, humid October morning flowing through. I just stood there, trembling.

"Katie?" Arcee asked in a soft voice. I looked to her and back to the Vehicon and back again. I stumbled backwards off the lifeless body. I transformed and numbly stared at him.

"I did this", I mumbled to myself so quietly I could barely hear it as I looked at my hands.

I looked around at another body laying not too far away.

"W-where's the other one?" I asked nimbly.

"He escaped", Arcee replied. I felt her servo on my shoulder as I tried to stop myself from trembling.

"Come on", she said in a calm tone, "let's head back." She then commed Ratchet for a ground bridge.

It opened and we went through with Jack not far behind. I couldn't look up at any of the others in the base when we arrived.

"Did you encounter the Decepticons?" Optimus asked. It was calming to hear his voice, or even be in his presence for that matter.

"Just a few Vehicons", Arcee replied.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Ratchet asked me.

"I'm fine", I said my voice cracking, "I wasn't hurt."

When Arcee finished explaining what happened to Optimus, he came over to me and placed his servo on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It isn't your fault-" he said.

"Yes it is!" I said a little louder than what I was comfortable with. I pulled back and crossed my arms close to my chest.

"I...I'm sorry..." I tried to speak.

"I understand your guilt", he said calmingly, "War can have a heavy toll on anyone."

"I know it's war but I shouldn't be the one to decide their fate", I said, "they're in this as much as any of us."

Again, depression pushing down on me when I thought it was gone.

I felt Optimus' large hand on my shoulder again.

"War is never easily taken", he said, "You are used to watching battles on screen but never witnessed them first hand. I should've been more careful with how you were introduced to it. You are still young, and don't understand everything yet."

_Just listen to him_ I thought _He's right_.

That evening, I sat at the edge of the cliff staring at the clear night sky. So many stars were shining.

"I can't be everything", I sang, "that you want me to. Fill my mind up with silly dreams is all I seem to do."

_Why me? _I wondered.


End file.
